Celui qui chante après l'amour
by Heughae
Summary: Dans un futur pas très lointain, les DBSK, une guerre, une séparation et un camps de prisonniers... Couple bien sûr :D, je ne vous dit pas lequel !
1. Celui qui souffre en silence

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon en fait je ne prévois avec ça qu'un ou deux chapitres, mais c'est déjà de quoi m'occuper (mdr et vous occuper aussi ^^). En fait, toute cette histoire me vient d'un rêve. L'émotion que j'ai ressentie cette nuit là m'a poussé à écrire. La première image, sous la pluie, et gravée depuis une semaine dans ma mémoire sans que je puisse m'en détacher ! Et le « rouge sur noir », c'est pire encore TT ! Voici donc le premier jet, basé sur mon subconscient… et l'imagination a fait le reste ! ) J'ai vraiment essayé de retranscrire l'ambiance, mais du coup ça donne une écriture super dépouillée, en tout cas bien différente de d'habitude ! Je pense avoir réussi : je tremble autant en le lisant qu'en l'écrivant ! **

**Le nom, par contre, me vient directement de mon rêve ! (je me demande parfois ce qui me passe par l'esprit, mais vaut peut être mieux ne pas y penser TT… Je suis contrôlée par le démon des nuits bizarres, méfiez vous ! ) Lol excusez je suis folle. Vous en faites pas, c'est sombre mais ça passe.**

**Quand à la spéciale dédicace, ça va vous paraître pompeux mais j'aimerai la faire à la Corée… Ce petit pays qui à tant souffert et qui mérite l'attention. Allez fini les déclarations je me lance ! A vous maintenant…**

_Celui qui chante après l'amour._

_Prologue_

_Puissante et glacée, la pluie parcourt et transperce mon corps, comme pour finir de m'absorber complètement. Elle s'écoule le long de mes phalanges crispées sur la pelle, d'une caresse presque mortelle. J'en suis sûr, avant demain, il aura neigé._

_Partout autour tout n'est que barrières, frontières, barbelés et grilles. Partout autour tout n'est que souffrance, faim, maigreur et mort._

_Je fais partie de ces âmes fantômes qui ne vivent que pour survivre._

_Je fais partie de ces vies oubliées qui s'enfoncent progressivement vers la mort._

_Le froid pénètre partout, sur ma poitrine, près de mon cœur. Il s'accroche à mes cheveux et descend paresseusement sur mes joues. Il glace mes os, à peine recouverts par ma peau. _

_Sous l'épais rideau de pluie, les contours du camp de détenus s'amenuisent, s'effacent, disparaissent. Ici, je fais partie de ces hommes qui ont perdu la liberté à cause d'une guerre qui leur à tout pris. Mais je me refuse à penser une fois de plus au passé à tous mes passés. _

_Pour survivre, il faut oublier._

_Première partie : Celui qui souffre en silence._

Je creuse.

Je creuse un trou pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Je ne suis plus qu'un numéro : 1425.

Et sournoisement, mon passé me rattrape. Je revois notre arrestation, les interrogatoires, les coups les pressions toutes ces nuits où il nous avait fallu être cinq pour arriver à s'apaiser, à s'oublier, à s'endormir.

Junsu était parti le premier, enlevé par deux militaires. Il n'était jamais revenu. J'avais hurlé, pleuré, tapé sur la lourde grille qui me retenait, seule frontière encore entre son corps et le mien. J'avais dû apprendre son absence, son silence et l'oubli qui m'anesthésiait. J'avais dû accepter que le numéro 1424 fût définitivement effacé des registres du camp.

J'avais dû comprendre la haine et la rage.

Je me souviens avec précision du jour où j'ai perdu une nouvelle part de moi-même. Debout, silencieux, hagard, j'attendais dans le froid, écrasé par la hauteur et la désillusion des murs qui m'entouraient. Je me souviens de la voix de Jaejoong lorsqu'il a suivi un groupe de détenus désignés. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il m'avait regardé, puis Changmin, puis Yunho, et il avait simplement murmuré, dans un petit rire désabusé : « A bientôt, les mecs ! ». Je me suis rendu compte dans sa voix qu'il pleurait en silence.

Finalement, la dernière chose dont je peux me souvenir, c'est le jour morne où ce fût mon tour. Du jeune militaire qui palpa mon épaule pour en mesurer la musculature. D'une voix ennuyée, il avait simplement fait l'effort de dire « Celui-là aussi. ». Changmin et Yunho étaient restés derrière. J'avais refusé de les regarder, de me retourner. Je ne voulais pas les voir pleurer.

Un nouveau trajet dans le noir des camions, de nouveaux murs et barbelés, de nouveau des insultes, des cris, des coups de nouveaux morts sous mes yeux. Le reste s'était noyé dans l'oubli, la fuite du temps me faisant progressivement oublier ma condition d'humain, d'artiste, de vivant.

Je fais partie de ces vies oubliées qui s'enfoncent progressivement vers la mort.

Mais mes dernières forces désertent mon cœur, mes bras ne puisent la force de creuser que dans ma pensée tourmentée. Je suis condamné à souffrir seul. A mourir dans un silence de fantômes.

Je rêve souvent des yeux de Junsu. Ils ont été le berceau de ma force, de ma voix ils ont été la chaleur qui me faisait avancer. Je rêve souvent des yeux de Junsu qui s'éteignent.

De minces coulées boueuses recouvrent le trou que je creuse. Ils sont cent, mille à travailler en silence sans même savoir à quoi bon. Je fais partie de ces êtres qui luttent contre le temps.

A mes côtés, un homme simple, encore jeune qui me regarde sans cesse d'un regard interrogatif. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Il aimerait que je me confie, que toute cette souffrance soit lavée avec l'eau qui nous fouette sans pitié. Il aimerait m'aider. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas, et je le sais aussi.

Entre nous passe une entente forgée de cette unique pensée.

La pluie bat et, sur le chemin boueux, une limousine noire pénètre et transperce toutes les grilles, vainc les barbelés agressifs qui s'ouvrent à son passage. Je rêve à ces hommes qu'elle abrite, qui ont vu le soleil sans qu'aucunes chaines ne les entravent. Je rêve aux yeux de ces hommes.

Elle traverse dans un murmure cet océan infernal, union du sang des hommes et de la pluie qui le lave. Là-bas, bien loin de moi, elle s'immobilise en silence. Il me semble que mes oreilles n'entendront jamais plus que le bruit de mon cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il faiblisse. Qu'il cesse de battre. Pourtant.

Une voix, à mes côtés, murmure comme un chant étonné :

- C'est celui qui chante après l'amour…

Une autre s'élève, fantomatique, parmi les battements des gouttes.

- Il est ici… Pourquoi vient-il jusqu'ici ?

A l'entente de ces deux voix, nous nous sommes arrêtés. Je veux distinguer à travers la pluie l'homme qui a vu le soleil à travers les vitres de la limousine. Mes yeux rencontrent une couleur violente, qui défie ici le noir et le gris qui m'entourent. C'est un Kimono rouge sang.

L'homme qui le porte reste de dos, immobile presque fier. Le noir de ses cheveux longs tombent en vague couvrir la trop puissante couleur de son habit.

Rouge sur noir.

Mais il faut que je sache. Ma voix trop longtemps enfouie se libère, rauque, dans un murmure lancé aveuglément. « Qui est-il ? ». Je ne reconnais pas ce son.

C'est l'homme qui me répond, avec douceur. Il me semble qu'il est le seul à m'entendre. Même si j'avais crié.

« Celui qui chante après l'amour… C'est un jeune prisonnier qui à été désigné. Il est la geisha de tous les dirigeants militaires et politiques de la guerre. ».

Mon cœur se serre d'ironie à l'idée de cette vie oisive où ne subsiste que du sexe.

Cet homme n'a pas vu que le soleil. Mais il a pu le voir. Sentir sa chaleur.

Il n'a pas vu la mort, la faim, les grilles il n'a pas vu la boue recouvrir une vie. La haine irrigue mon cœur de toute sa force, de toute sa puissance malsaine. Je demande avec un ton de raillerie « Et pourquoi ce nom ? ». L'homme tressaille. Il a compris ma rage, qui résonne sur tout mon être comme une impuissance.

Je fais partie de ces cœurs blessés et humiliés qui n'ont même plus le droit de choisir de battre.

« On dit qu'il chante. Alors que les hommes en ont terminés avec lui, on dit qu'il chante, comme un murmure, toujours le même air. Il chante pour oublier qu'il n'a même plus de vie. »

Là-bas, le Kimono se fonce sous la pluie glacée. Il n'a toujours pas fait un geste. D'autres hommes descendent, je crois les voir lui intimer d'avancer. Aucun mouvement n'ose faire tressaillir le lourd habit de sang. Des mains l'attrapent, veulent le tirer, le traîner, l'attirer, l'emmener. Je le vois résister.

Les mains se font pressantes, urgentes, tyranniques. Les mains se font violence. L'une d'entre elles s'élève, et s'abat sur son visage.

Je vois ses cheveux parcourus d'un long frisson.

Le pas lourd d'un militaire fait trembler le sol. Il crie : « Au travail, bande de larves ! » Son bâton s'abat sur un dos, puis un autre. Les hommes à mes côtés, en un seul et unique mouvement, retournent à leur tâche. Il me montre du doigt : « 1425 ! Tu vas nettoyer le hall du bâtiment ! ».

Je frissonne. Chaque changement dans notre illusoire stabilité peut nous rapprocher de la mort.

Au loin, mon nouveau lieu de travail m'attend. Tout est noir, habituel. La brûlure du bâton sur mes côtes et le cri à mes oreilles intiment à mes jambes d'avancer. Il est trop tard pour éviter de se faire remarquer, à présent. Bien trop tard.

Le regard de l'homme que je laisse derrière moi est inquiet, troublé. Nous vivions sans nous remarquer, mais l'absence de l'autre est devenue lourde de sens.

Je suis un numéro isolé. Je marche seul au milieu du royaume boueux, les murs imposants se rapprochent, m'écrasent. Je fais partie de ces corps que la guerre a rendus insignifiants. Je n'en suis qu'un parmi d'autres.

Je m'arrête subitement. Le dégoût remonte des profondeurs de mon âme. Le dégoût et l'aversion. Devant moi, il est au centre du hall. Celui qui chante après l'amour.

Il est de dos. Immobile de nouveaux. Mes phalanges serrées autour du balai. Mon cœur battant à la chamade.

Dans la vitre d'en face, malgré l'obscurité, je peux apercevoir un filet de sang. Il prend naissance juste à la base de son nez. Contourne les lèvres rouges. Se perd dans son cou.

J'ai envie de vomir, essuie l'eau qui me brouille la vue. Et de ma voix la plus malveillante :

« - Tiens ? Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ici ? Tu es là debout, tu sais que la chaleur t'attend. Pourquoi tu ne bouge plus ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

Tu te pense peut-être malheureux, délaissé du destin. Tu t'imagines que le monde doit te plaindre. Pauvre petite créature à la merci des hommes…

Mais tu crois quoi, putain ! Tu n'as jamais vu la mort, ni senti la faim, ni assisté à l'agonie et à l'enferment ! Tu vois le soleil ! Tu crois que tu peux te plaindre ? Tu crois que tu as le droit de chialer ?

Tu bouffe à ta faim, tu dors dans un lit, tu ignores la solitude ! Qui est crédule, ici ? T'es sincèrement ridicule ! Tu me dégoute à un point… Va au diable, toi et ton prétendu malheur ! Mais ne viens plus jamais nous narguer avec ta gueule de victime… ! »

Je tremble, mon corps trop tendu perce de douleur. Je cri ma rage épuisée de s'être longtemps tue je hurle mon malheur comme un ultime sursaut d'agonie. Et lui, n'a toujours pas fait un geste.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, petit con, que de creuser des trous à longueur de journée ! Tu n'as qu'à laisser les autres creuser le tien avec plaisir ! ».

Je me tais d'un coup.

Il a eu un sursaut sur la fin de ma phrase. Un long sursaut. Comme celui que je fais en me réveillant d'un cauchemar.

Un sursaut de souffrance.

Dans un frémissement, le long kimono se met en mouvement. Ses cheveux glissent sur l'étoffe. Il se tourne vers moi, si lentement.

Sa voix m'atteint comme une vague brulante : « Tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit de me juger, Yoochun ? »

Junsu.

Une douleur dans ma poitrine. Comme mille flèches atteignant leur cible en même temps. Mon esprit assailli de milliers d'images.

Son corps. Exploré, malmené, contraint, découvert, entrouvert. Son corps manipulé par mille mains, mille doigts.

« Tu as le droit de me juger, Yoochun ? ». Sa voix m'assourdit, elle ne prend naissance que dans mon imagination. Sous le joug de la surprise, du supplice, mes jambes s'effacent sous moi.

En moi s'est ouverte une plaie béante.

Une de plus.

Celui qui chante après l'amour n'est autre que mon ancien amant.


	2. Là où s'effacent les vies

_Celui qui chante après l'amour._

_Deuxième partie : Là où s'effacent les vies._

Je m'éveille d'un long cauchemar. Encore plus sanglant que les autres. Ma tête me fait mal, mon cœur brûle. Juste sous mes côtes. Je tremble sous ma mince couverture, au milieu des autres, effondrés de sommeil. La lune blafarde m'observe de haut, avec son air de suppliciée.

Je me redresse.

Il faut que je marche. Ces cauchemars m'engloutissent sournoisement. Il me faut les vaincre. Au loin, le bâtiment des élites est encore plus sombre que de jour, la lune éclairant ses façades mortelles. Mes jambes s'immobilisent. Une idée fulgurante, claire traverse mon esprit, m'étourdissant un instant. Junsu si près, entre ces murs de morts. Junsu si loin, enfermé par les bras de celui qui les a engendrées.

La lune couchée, il ne sera déjà plus là. Sa nuit volée, il dormira entre les vitres menaçantes de la limousine. Il ne pourra voir à travers ses yeux clos le soleil lui effleurer la peau. Il fait partie de ces corps assaillis dirigés par la seule volonté des autres. Son sort et le mien ne sont-ils pas curieusement identiques ?

Mais la douleur est partout. Il est trop tard. Je respire avec difficulté. Mon corps miné se refuse à moi. Je suffoque alors que le premier flocon s'accroche à mes cils.

Tombe à genou.

Je savais pourtant au plus profond de moi-même que seule ma pensée le faisait tenir debout encore. La faim me trouble la vue.

Là-bas, au milieu des flocons et de mes larmes d'impuissance, je vois la fenêtre du General éclairée. Je vais mourir.

Mon cœur va s'arrêter ici, au milieu de cette cour. Parce que des hommes ont malmenés, détruit, effondré tout ce qui me faisait vivre. Parce que Junsu même m'a été rendu et enlevé.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Lui.

Il voit mes larmes, l'effrayante désillusion de l'homme qui a touché le fond. Il voit au loin la lumière, mon cœur tendue vers elle tout entier. Il s'est approché à travers le blanc et pose la main sur mon épaule maigre. « Tu le connais, n'est-ce-pas ? ». Il n'attend pas de réponse.

Comme s'il avait tout compris, tout saisi, il me soulève et rend à mes jambes le pouvoir de tenir debout. « Il neige et tu restes à genou… Tu as oublié comment survivre ? Marche et pense si cette nuit doit être ta dernière, prouve que tu étais avant tout vivant »

J'entends mon souffle. Mon cœur. Je sens mes muscles se mouvoir sous ma peau. Le bâtiment est là, j'effleure de ma main l'endroit où tant de corps sont tombés. Les gardes ne m'ont pas encore aperçut. Je regarde la lune et il me semble qu'elle m'apaise. Junsu est tout proche.

Il faut que je passe de l'autre côté, dans le jardin de l'édifice extérieur au camp. Il faut que je combatte les barbelés, la violence. Il faut que je parte avant de me consumer totalement. J'escalade avec difficulté le mur, envisage une passe, une descente de l'autre côté.

Douleur et chute. Je vois sur ma peau les griffures du fer qui a voulu me retenir.

Je suis dans le jardin. Les flocons glissent et s'agitent, recouvrent mes cheveux de fines pellicules.

Je suis de l'autre côté.

Un frottement, un frôlement. Un soupir. La voix aigre du General fait couler en moi un flot de haine. « Ils devraient t'appeler Celui qui pleure pendant l'amour !… Mais merci pour cette soirée, petite chose, tu m'as réellement épuisé… ».

Junsu est juste au dessus de moi, il respire le froid par la fenêtre. Le Kimono froissé sur ses minces épaules. Junsu est juste au dessus de moi, et aux flocons qui roulent sur mes joues se mélange une petite goutte d'eau tombée par surprise. Une larme.

Le ruisseau de sa voix m'atteint avec tendresse, malgré sa détresse. Le fleuve chaleureux de ses sons m'étreint d'une douceur oubliée. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour le sentir à ma droite, vibrant tout entier, éblouissant, innocent, tout-donné, maître de sonorités et tonalités si particulières. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour retrouver ce bonheur enfouit pour être totalement tu.

Pour survivre, il faut oublier.

Le cours de sa voix se tarit dans un souffle, je l'entends murmurer d'une voix acide : « Il s'est enfin endormi, ce gros lard. »

Malgré le bruit de mes pleurs, je m'entends murmurer d'un son rauque : « Junsu ? »

Stupéfait et troublé, son regard descend vers moi, cherche dans les herbes hautes sous le regard de la lune. S'accroche sur le reflet de mes cheveux.

Il recule brusquement. La fenêtre se ferme dans un sursaut. Le rouge s'envole derrière la vitre.

Je me laisse aller contre le mur glacial. Ici, il n'y a plus aucun militaire. Personne, pas même les prisonniers, n'aurait pensé à s'échapper en passant si près de l'épicentre. Cœur de toute la souffrance, bâtiment sombre aux couloirs menant tous vers la mort. Berceaux de projet de destruction, d'élimination, d'extinction. Il n'y a que ce bout de verdure sous la neige qui semble faire encore partie de la vie.

Un murmure, un bruissement. Tout près. Deux yeux noirs qui me regardent de toute leur force passée. Les yeux de Junsu.

Aspiré, absorbé, je me jette contre son corps. Je m'y réfugie. Je sens sa peau, respire son odeur, emprisonne dans mes yeux clos cette sensation de bonheur submergeant. J'offre mes larmes au creux de son cou. Je pleure mon calvaire et mes souvenirs macabres. Mon si long supplice.

Le cercle de ses bras est le refuge de mon malheur. Si longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs se tarissent. Jusqu'à ce que l'avenir me rattrape.

Il faut continuer. Vivre. Se séparer de cette étreinte et continuer. Toujours.

Il murmure à mon oreille, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées enchevêtrées :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je dois faire un effort pour que ma voix sorte de nouveaux de ma gorge. Elle me brule.

- La relève…

Je montre du menton le soldat de dos, qui garde l'entrée encadrée de grilles. La lune nous l'éclaire, comme par pitié, pour nous montrer qu'il est loin. Et pourtant là. Le murmure à ma droite m'arrache un violent frisson. Un vague douloureuse d'émotions perdues.

- C'est dans deux heures. Viens, on va se cacher en attendant. Ils ne se doutent de rien. J'ai volé la clé et refermé derrière moi. Viens. »

Etranges sensations, sa main rassurante entourant mon poignet, le léger grincement d'une porte, l'obscurité de la cachette. A travers les planches du mur, on peut voir le dos du soldat. La lumière pâle pénètre par chaque interstice, se pose sur le visage de Junsu. Il a les traits épuisés, éreintés. Seuls ses yeux sont sereins. Je tremble de bonheur et de peur mêlé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on touche du doigt le bonheur que la réalité retombe si durement. Je ferme les yeux. Ne pas penser à la mort, au sang, aux yeux devenus ternes. Ne plus penser, seulement se nourrir de sa présence qui me fait revivre.

Un objet se pose doucement sur ma paume. « Je t'ai pris ça. »

Une pomme. Je déglutis en tentant de m'imaginer le goût sucré perdu depuis longtemps. La fraicheur du fruit contre ma peau m'arrache un nouveau sanglot, alors que mes dents s'enfoncent doucement dans la chair tendre. Durant une éternité, je savoure chaque fibre, chaque texture de goût. Je finis essoufflé, hagard.

Les yeux de Junsu sont humides.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Sa main parcourt mes joues creusées, mes paupières rendues fiévreuses par la faim. Il détache, un à un, les boutons de ma chemise de prisonnier. Il me l'enlève et arrache rageusement le morceau de toile cousu dessus : « 1425 ».

Il sillonne du bout de son doigt ma poitrine amaigrie explore une à une, timidement, les marques que la violence a laissé sur ma chair. Des caresses longues, réparatrices. Une douceur rêvée chaque heure, chaque minute.

« Yoochun… ». Mon propre nom me sonne étranger. Je le regarde avec toute la violence de mes sentiments, il sourit. Sur mes lèvres vient se poser une saveur enfouie depuis bien longtemps. Je me surprends à dévorer ce baiser comme s'il avait été le dernier. Ou le premier.

Je réussis à murmurer : « Ne te force pas… ».

Il rit : « Toutes les nuits, toutes les heures dans leurs bras, il me fallait me murer au plus profond de moi-même pour tenir. Leur abandonner mon corps pour protéger mon âme. Survivre. Et il n'y avait que toi. Que ton image. Laisse-moi te retrouver, Yoochun. Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de cet instant. »

Ses mains, aériennes, survolent ma peau, rendent à mon corps la chaleur de la vie. Il m'allonge sur le sol de bois, finis de me déshabiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire doucement glisser le Kimono de sang. Je l'entrouvre, constate les marques qu'ont laissés tous ces hommes de leur emprise. Tout n'est plus que violence.

Nous n'avons vécu que ça.

A deux, nous tentons de recréer un instant de vaine liberté et de bonheur fusionnel.

Nous sommes des esprits en évasion. Des corps qui se retrouvent. Après s'être tant espérés, cherchés, attendus.

Le temps est suspendu dans les prunelles de Junsu. La souffrance prise en sursis sur le bout de ses doigts. L'espoir contenu tout entier dans ses lèvres rouges.

Je m'accroche à son dos, redécouvre son cou, sa poitrine, grave chacune de ses respirations dans ma mémoire. Je garde les yeux ouverts de peur de le perdre si je venais à les fermer.

De peur de ne pouvoir les rouvrir.

Mais je sens sa peau chaude partout contre moi. Ses deux doigts, en me pénétrant, attisent et animent chaque pore, chaque parcelle. Je me sens renaître.

J'entrouvre les jambes et lorsqu'il vient en moi, la douleur excitante me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Comme si chacun de nos mouvements pouvait laminer les souffrances passées comme s'il avait suffit d'être deux pour tout repousser comme si le désir, montant en vague, éteignait tout le reste. Il a saisit mon sexe enflammé et je me laisse aller contre lui, au plus près, gouttant et savourant son odeur et sa douceur.

C'est à l'apogée que je me perds dans un flot d'émotions, le presse contre moi, le souffle coupé par la puissance de notre union.

Délicatement, il se pose sur ma poitrine. Je sens son cœur qui pulse à travers toutes les fibres de son corps. Ses mains vont et viennent sur mes cuisses. Je visite le bas de son dos et la naissance de ses fesses. Nous sommes brulants de désir et d'excitation retombée.

Calmes, apaisés, oubliés. Enfin.

Il se retire lentement et reviens se poser sur moi. Ses yeux, dans la semi-obscurité, brillent. Transcendent.

« Yoochun. »

Je me relève. Une caresse de soie sur ma poitrine nue. Le Kimono.

« Tu t'es endormi. Je pense qu'il ne va plus tarder, maintenant. Tout à l'heure, j'ai pris de quoi manger pour deux jours. Et des vêtements plus discrets. »

Je ressens sa peur jusque dans sa voix. J'enfile une chemise qu'il a sorti d'un sac, le prend dans mes bras. Il tremble. La peur de la mort m'atteint de nouveau, puissante et dévastatrice. Notre évasion m'apparaît subitement comme un cheminement macabre.

« - Junsu… Si on est repris, il nous tuerons. Et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si…

- Tais-toi. »

Devant mes yeux, il soulève sa manche. Une cicatrice traverse son poignet. Longue, si longue. Blanche et pâle comme un fantôme.

« Je vais mourir si on ne s'échappe pas. C'est la même chose pour toi. »

Longtemps encore, à travers les fentes et entre les flocons, nos yeux s'usent ensemble à distinguer le dos du soldat. Attente impatiente et tourmentée. Au cœur de ce lieu maudit, nous sommes deux revenants vers la vie. Deux souffles en équilibre sur un chemin de liberté.

Au milieu des flocons, main dans la main, happés par le froid et la nuit, nous sommes deux respirations qui se perdent dans l'immensité.

Et les grilles nous ont vues, impuissantes, nous libérer de leur emprise empoisonnée. Elles sont les seules. Nous sommes dehors, la neige tombe si fort que le sol se perd dans un tourbillon blanc. Seul vestige de notre passage.

Mes phalanges serrées entre les doigts de celui qui a chanté après l'amour, j'offre mon sourire au ciel, au soleil qui reviendra demain nous réchauffer. Je me mets à fredonner, alors que nos pas se pressent vers une destination encore lointaine : la liberté.

Et qu'importe notre réussite, qu'importe l'avenir. Je suis vivant, la main de Junsu est brûlante. Et sa voix vient jouer avec la mienne, la rattrape et l'effleure, la trouble et l'intimide. Et sa voix se mêle à la mienne.

Qu'importe comment nous vivrons ensuite.

Je fais partie de ces âmes rendues à la vie par une chance infime qui a tout changé.

Je fais partie de ceux qui savent, qui ont vus et ont subit.

Je fais partie de ceux qui ne pourront se taire.

Je fais partie de ceux qui ne perdent pas espoir.

Qui croiront, encore et encore, que le malheur a une fin.

Une fin aussi belle que deux mains nouées qui ne se lâcheront plus.

_Epilogue_

« - General ! Le prisonnier 1425 a disparu aussi !

Je regarde le jeune officier, tremblant, venu m'annoncer la nouvelle. Il est si pâle qu'il m'arrache un petit rire.

- On peut distinguer encore les traces dans la neige, nous allons les suivre, n'est-ce-pas, General ?

- Dans une heure, la neige aura fondue. Il fait chaud ce matin.

- Alors, on abandonne la poursuite ? »

Je revois une cascade de cheveux noire, les yeux décidés de celui qui chante après l'amour. La fougue tout entière contenue dans deux pupilles.

Je revois le regard sombre de ce jeune prisonnier. Le regard de ceux qui ont la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

J'esquisse un sourire. Bien sûr que je vais les poursuivre.

Bien sûr.

Aussi évident que le fait qu'ils vont m'échapper.

Ils ne sont pas de ceux qui se laissent avoir deux fois.

Il y a décidemment dans cette guerre des choses qui ne finiront pas de m'étonner.

« - Non, bien sûr. On ne l'abandonne pas, on l'entame…»


End file.
